Lembranças
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: Em meio aos pesadelos, Max sempre podia se lembrar dela...


Um barulho distante. Vindo de dentro de um túnel tão comprido e tão escuro que não pode distinguir a luz que ele sabia que brilhava, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos.

O barulho continuava cadenciado, como as batidas insistentes de um relógio numa parede. Parede descascada pelo tempo. Não, não era pelo tempo. Ele sabia que os estragos aconteceram pelas bombas que caiam por perto, na vizinhança que dormia sem saber do barulho que ele ouvia e que o angustiava.

Abra seus olhos, Max.

Abra seus olhos!

O som da respiração forte e difícil ecoou no meio do silêncio assustador da noite. Max sentiu seu corpo arder de dor quando se sentou rápido ao acordar, depois de mais um pesadelo. Passou sua mão trêmula pelo rosto sentindo o suor gelado em seus dedos e isso lhe causou náuseas.

Deve ser a fome. Ele pensou.

Olhou para o lado, onde Peter costumava dormir e naquela escuridão ele apenas pode distinguir outra pessoa cuja respiração tola ainda o acusava de estar vivo. Teve uma súbita necessidade de respirar fundo porém o odor lancinante no qual parecia já estar acostumado o fez dar vômitos. Riu quando levou sua mão à boca percebendo que nada saia, já que não havia nada em seu estômago.

Continuou rindo baixo até que o som de suas risadas preencheu todo o barracão despertando alguns fantasmas que ali dormiam.

_ Cala a boca, seu infeliz! _ um judeu do outro lado disse com a voz agoniada.

E aquele por acaso era lugar de rir? Max estava os afrontando com seu riso irônico mas apenas ele entendia que a vida deles é que era uma ironia. Uma piada sem graça, como seu próprio riso.

...

Max olhava para seus pés que se arrastavam pela estrada poeirenta e seca. Suas botas precárias e sujas deviam evidenciar seu estado físico, tão sujo e desgastado quanto aquele pedaço de couro. O dia tão belo e claro era um contraste grande demais com aquela massa cinzenta que seguia aos tropeços pelo caminho que levavam ao seu destino.

E Max sabia em qual lugar essa estrada passava.

Na cidadezinha que tinha uma rua cujo nome era de céu, na cidade onde as nuvens eram cordas bambas que levavam para o sol...

Seus olhos alagadiços automaticamente se elevaram para o céu azul e o sol aparecia para ele despido de qualquer medo ou dor. Ele sabia que andava na corda bamba agora, mais ele não importava, pois era no sol que iria encontrá-la.

E seus olhos a viram, no meio daquela multidão de espectadores de bonecos de cera.

Ela era o raio de sol mais forte e iluminado daquele tarde. A brisa leve que chegava até ele e aliviava todas as dores que sentia.

__ Max, eu estou aqui!_

Ele mal pode acreditar quando ela o chamou que tudo o que pode dizer foi o nome dela.

_Liesel_.

E tudo o que acontecera a seguir foi como um sonho no meio daquele pesadelo. Ele era um lutador e sabia que depois de vários socos, ele precisava respirar, precisava de forças para puxar o ar lá de dentro de seus pulmões e continuar respirando, continuar vivendo.

_Liesel._

Ele se levantava, mesmo com o rosto ferido e os lábios inchados. Ele se levantara empunhando suas mãos finas e machucadas e se preparava para mais luta.

O dia tão lindo, as pranchas de sol. Aqueles soldados pareciam fantoches, pareciam tão distantes...

E ele mais uma vez a viu caminhar para ele. O ar que ele precisava.

Sentiu em seu rosto barbudo o toque da mão dela.

_ E você mesmo, Max?

Sim, era ele. Por mais que lhe dissessem que não, era ele. E Max sabia que Liesel tinha certeza e deixou apenas que as lágrimas caíssem, pois era tudo que ele tinha naquele momento.

Sua mão ainda estava em seu ombro quando alcançaram a estrada que levava para Dachau. Doía e o sangue escorria viscoso pelo seu uniforme esfarrapado. Fechava os olhos de tempos em tempos, pois as imagens de tudo que acontecera parecia o transportar para o mundo que ele agora gostaria de estar.

Entorpecido em seus pensamentos, Max não reparou que um judeu se aproximou dele e o observava curioso até que a voz dele chegou aos seus ouvidos.

_ Obrigado! _ Max abriu os olhos olhando de esguelha para o rapaz que lhe sorria, não entendendo. _ Aquilo... alegrou o meu dia!

Max sentiu seus lábios se abrirem num pequeno sorriso confuso para o rapaz que agora caminhava ao seu lado. Ele, Max percebera, não usava uniforme e deveria ser mais um entre os judeus capturados recentemente.

Olhou para o céu azul respirando fundo o cheiro bom dos pinheiros. A felicidade certamente tinha esse aroma, e também era feita de sol. Um sol forte de um dia de verão.


End file.
